This invention has for its background methods for applying refractory coatings or facings to sealing elements, such as piston rings, packing rings and other seals for use in restricting or preventing the flow of fluids between superficially contacting, relatively slidable surfaces.
Prior art disclosing suitable refractory coatings and methods for applying the same to piston rings includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,905,512; 3,133,739; 3,133,341; 3,281,156; 3,539,192; 3,606,359; 3,690,686 and 3,697,091.